The Stars Still Shine Above Us
by silmewen
Summary: Frodo, Sai, Meryl, and Rose are all complete opposites of each other. Unlikely friendships spring as these young hobbits get to know each other. Its my first fanfic, and yes, it's not as boring as it seems. *Chapter 5 is up!* PLEASE review! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1: At her Favorite Tree

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah. It's the usual thing that you always have to write when you start every fan fiction that you write. Here it goes: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything owned and created by the genius JRR Tolkien. Everything from Lord of the Rings is NOT mine. I am not the brain behind all the characters. Maybe one or two that I created myself. But the main idea is that all the characters, places, and things out of Lord of the Rings do NOT belong to me!  
  
[A/N:.] represents an author's note, "." represents someone talking, *.* represents someone thinking. And I think that's about it. This is my first fan fiction and I hope I am following all the rules and fun stuff like that. Well, here it goes:  
  
Chapter 1: At her Favorite Tree  
  
Sai [A/N: Yes, that is my nickname] slipped out of bed. It was nearly five in the morning, and if she didn't leave now, her mother would never let her go this early. She crept over to her dresser and noiselessly changed into her pants and shirt she borrowed from her brother. *After all, you can't climb trees with a dress on. * Sai sneaked out into the kitchen on tiptoe, grabbed a pen and paper from her mother's desk, and wrote her a note.  
  
My Dearest Mother, I am off again at my favorite tree reading. I will be back in time for dinner. And no, I am not sneaking off with Frodo, nor will I ever unless I am having some sort of an adventure and he insists on coming along. Sai  
  
Sai rolled her eyes as she wrote the last part. For some reason, her mother thought that she and Frodo were more than just friends. *Why would I go out with Frodo? We have shared no romances, nor anything secret. Honestly, I don't know where Mother gets these notions* [A/N: I'm not sure what hobbits call going out, so I am going to leave it at that]  
  
Sai slipped quietly out of the front door, grabbing her book (which she always kept on the cupboard next to the door) as she left. As soon as she shut the door behind her, Sai was running off toward her favorite tree. It was located on Bilbo Baggins' property, but he told her that she was welcome on his property at anytime she wanted, except when she got in trouble for it. * How can I get in trouble for something little like going on his property? Mother seems to be encouraging it lately, with all her notions of me with Frodo.*  
  
Sai reached her tree and climbed up to the sixth branch (her normal branch) with some difficulty because she has her book in her hand [A/N: I know this for a fact, I have tried it before; It is hard to climb a tree with one hand!] The branch was the perfect branch; the size was right and it was in the perfect spot on the trunk so she could lean her back against the tree without anything sticking into her back. It was thick, so she didn't have to worry about losing her balance or falling off. She opened up her book once she was comfortable and, by the light of the dawn, started to read.  
  
Halfway through chapter two, Sai heard some leaves rustling above her and paused for a moment in her reading. Hearing no more sounds, she returned to her book. She was almost done with chapter five when she heard a voice.  
  
"Are you always up here this early in the morning?" Sai almost fell out of the tree in surprise. "I'm sorry if I frightened you. It's just that I'm always up here at this time and I have never seen you up here." Frodo climbed down to a branch almost level with Sai's. "I see you are reading the book Bilbo wrote you. It's the one about the dragon right? He spent a long time on that one." Sai nodded. She was still in shock. "Am I scaring you Sai? I never thought I was that that scary." Sai was still struggling for words. Frodo chuckled to himself.  
  
When Sai finally regained her composure, she said, "I'm sorry, Frodo. It's just that I have never gotten even close to falling out of a tree, but a few minutes ago, I almost did!" Sai chuckled a little. "I guess are a little scarier that I have always thought you were." Sai tried to look suspicious, but, seeing the alarmed look on Frodo's face, broke down laughing. "Like I could ever be afraid of you, Frodo! Here, can you read my book out loud to me? My eyes hurt from reading when it was so dark."  
  
"Alright," Frodo took the book from Sai's hand and began to read.  
  
I hope you liked the first part of my story! Suggestions please! This is my first fan fiction and I really want it to be good! Please Review it! Thanks a lot. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Flower

Chapter 2: The Flower  
  
Frodo climbed out of the tree, thinking about what had happened that day. Sai had come to his tree at five in the morning. She really wasn't a morning person. *I wonder what brought her there that early? She couldn't have known that I was wishing for company this morning.* Frodo walked into the front door of Bagend and shut it tightly. He hung up his coat on the hook and looked into Bilbo's study. Seing Bilbo working hard on something, Frodo thought it best not to disturb him. He walked into the kitchen and began making dinner. As he worked, he thought about Sai. *She is the type of person to show up unexpectedly and leave unexpectedly, but never that early.* The only thing that was bothering Frodo was the fact that she had come so early when she hated to wake up before at least nine in the morning, which seemed to get her in trouble with her parents a lot. He wondered if she would come early tomorrow as well. *I wish she would. I really enjoyed reading to her. It was very soothing seeing her so relaxed.* Frodo cracked some eggs on the counter and poured it's contents into a pan. Then he started to stir it. *That was a very good book. Bilbo didn't let me read it before he gave it to Sai. She had already finished the last one he wrote for her before he was even halfway done with that one and he gave ti to her right away when it was finished.* After the eggs had scrambled, Frodo dished them out into two separate plates, one for him and one for Bilbo. Then he got out the ingredients for ham sandwiches and made one for himself and one for Bilbo. "Bilbo! Dinner is ready!" Frodo set out the plates on the table.  
  
Bilbo walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "So, how has your day been, Frodo? You were out all day."  
  
"It was great, I didn't do much, but it was great. I was in my tree all day, reading to Sai," After this last comment, Frodo just knew that Bilbo would say something about him and Sai.  
  
"You know Frodo, have you ever considered. um, getting to know Sai a little better? She seems like a good hobbit. She is an active reader and she loves adventures." Bilbo looked a little nervous when he said this. He had mentioned the subject before with Frodo and Frodo had gotten a little mad at him. He surely did not want that to happen again.  
  
"Bilbo, I have told you this before. Sai and I are just friends. There is nothing going on between us." Seeing the sad look on Bilbo's face when he said this, Frodo added, "But there's always a chance, Bilbo. I might have a change of heart." Bilbo's face lit up. "I am going to go on a walk right now, I'll be back later. I'm just going to walk down to the meadow." Frodo got up from the table and put his dishes in the sink.  
  
Frodo walked on the brown, dirt path leading to the meadow. He was kicking a stone and trying to concentrate on the sunset, but images of Sai kept on entering his head. *Why can't I stop thinking about her? She's just a friend. Nothing is going on between us.* Frodo stopped walking and absentmindedly picked a flower from the side of the road. He looked at the flower. *This is a beautiful flower. It's petals are perfectly spaced and it is not too little, but not too big. It has the deepest, richest purple petals I have ever seen. Sai would like this flower.* Frodo suddenly realised what he was thinking. *Why am I thinking about bringing Sai a flower? Only couples bring flowers to each other. Sai and I are not a couple!* Completely disgusted with himself, Frodo was about to throw down the flower and stomp on it, but something about the flower and how beautiful it was stopped him. He put it in the breastpocket of his shirt and walked away towards the meadow.  
  
So, what do you think? Please Review! Thanks so much! I am working on the 3rd chapter right now, so it should be up soon. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Music Box

Chapter 3: The Music Box  
  
Rose looked out her window at the already bustling marketplace from her bed. *Why wont Poppa let me go outside? I don't like when he stops me from getting what I want.* Rose climbed out of bed and got changed into her favorite dress, given to her by her Aunt and Uncle. It was a beautiful purple, made out of only the best materials money could buy. She ran out into the hall, through the study, and right into the kitchen. "Poppa! I'm up! What's for breakfast?" Rose sat down at the table and waited for her food. *It had better be something good.* Her father came into the room carrying two plates filled to the top with scrambled eggs, pancakes, and buns.  
  
"Hello Rose. And how are you today?" Her father took his place at the table and started to eat his scrambled eggs.  
  
"Im doing alright. But, I could be doing better if I can go outside today. You've kept me cooped up inside all week, and for my whole life you havent let me go farther than the garden! I want more than that Poppa! I want to go exploring in the woods and fields!" Rose slammed her fist down against the table, "I want out NOW!"  
  
"Rose, we have gone over this. I told you, you shall not be allowed farther than our garden. I hate to deprive you of things, but this is good for you! You can't explore! It's not normal for you to want adventures! You are acting like that Bilbo Baggins! You know what happened to him don't you? He is a bit messed up in the head, and look at what he does! He dreams of adventures!"  
  
"I don't care what YOU want Poppa! This is all about what I want! AND I WANT TO GO OUTSIDE!" Rose got up and stamped away from the table, leaving her half-eaten pancakes, scrambled eggs, and untouched buns. She ran into her room, colapsed on the bed, and began to cry. *Why wont Poppa let me do anything fun?* Rose sat up and once again looked down on the bustling martketplace through her window. *It's like an anthill, with all the ants working together. All ants but one.* Rose threw her pillow across the room in disgust. It landed on her old music box. It always soothed her when she listened to its gentle music. She walked over to it and opened it up. The sweet sound poured over her ears like water runs over rocks at the bottom of a stream. She brought it over to the window and stared at the marketplace once again. *If only I could just go out there and see what it was like.* An idea started to form in Rose's head. *If I sneak out, stay gone for one night, and come back, Poppa will never notice. I can have some fun in one night. It will be harmless* Rose got up from her bed, reached under it, and drew out an old suitcase. She looked around the room. *I'd better take my second-favorite dress, since I'm already wearing this one.* She threw the dress into her bag. *And I'll need my music box.* She put her music box down in the bag and made sure that the dress would protect it if she dropped the suitcase. *And I think that's about it.* She looked in the suitcase. *There's not much in here. I can probably fit it into my old leather backpack.* Rose walked over to the wardrobe in the corner of her room and pulled out an old leather sack that barely looked fitting enough for even a backpack. It might have been mistaken for a purse or handbag. Rose quicklystuffed the dress and the music box in the bag. It barely fit. *All for the better. I don't want to carry around a huge suitcase* Rose hid the bag in the suitcase and hid it under the bed. Now all she had to do was wait until night fell.  
  
There it is! I hope you like it. I know how it feels like to wait for a new chapter, so I have already started on the 4th. Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4: In the Dirt

Chapter 4: In the Dirt  
  
"How'd you like that, Meryl? Is it fun to stick your face in the dirt, Meryl? Are you having fun, Meryl?" Judy grabbed a handful of dirt and shoved it into Meryl's face. "Does that taste good, Meryl? You're going to get more of it soon!" She picked up two more handfuls of dirt and shoved them into Meryl's face, making sure that she got some in her eyes and in her mouth.  
  
"Judy! Time for supper!" Judy looked up momentarily and it was just enough time for Meryl to scramble away. Judy sneered at her, "You were lucky girl. I'll be back for you." With one last sneer, Judy walked away, leaving Meryl to cry in the dirt. *Why do people pick on me so much? Just because I'm poor and ug-. unbeautiful.* Meryl did her best to stand up and limped across the meadow towards the pond. *I'm really not that unbeautiful, am I? It's no reason to pick on me and shove dirt in my mouth and punch me and kick me and.* Meryl started to cry harder. *That bully, Judy! It's no fair to pick on people just because your family picks on you!* When Meryl reched the pond she splashed the cool, crisp water in her face to get the sand out of her eyes. Then she rinsed out her mouth. Now being able to see clearly, she saw that her arm was badly bruised, along with her left leg. She had cuts and scrapes everywhere from Judy's assult. *Now what am I going to do? Mother will make a huge fuss over me and Father will start yelling at me and tell me to fight back the next time. I don't like to fight back!*  
  
"Are you alright? You look badly hurt." Meryl turned around and gasped. Right in front of her very eyes was the rich and famous Frodo Baggins! The adopted son of Bilbo Baggins. And he accually cared if she was alright! *Ok. breathe, breathe, breathe.* Meryl gulped down her fear and said, "I think I'm alright, I have a few cuts and bruises, but I've had worse."  
  
Frodo bent down. "This arm looks pretty bad. I think you should come with me." Frodo lifted Meryl up and started to walk down the path towards Bagend. Meryl wanted to object, but when she tried, no words came out of her mouth. *Oh my good gracious! Frodo Baggins is taking me to his house! Too bad this road isn't used much. No one will see us. But why is he carrying me? I can walk well enough! I am not a baby.* When they reached the entrance to Bagend, Frodo put Meryl doewn and opened the door. Meryl gasped. *I have never seen a more beautiful or a bigger house in my whole life! I wonder if they ever get lost in it! I have heard that they have tunnels of gold and jewels in here! I didn't believe it before, but now I do!* She looked up in amazement at the intricate designs on the wood. *Obviously made for the wealthy.* Frodo walked Meryl into the guestroom. "I'll be right back, Miss. I have to fetch my Uncle, Bilbo." Frodo left the room without further words. *Bilbo? Ok, this is just too weird. First, I see Frodo in the meadow and he brings me to his house. Now I get to meet Bilbo?!? It's all too good to be true.*  
  
Bilbo walked into the room holding a washcloth and a small jug filled with water. Frodo came in right after him, holding soap and bandages. "Let's see here. What's your name, young lady?"  
  
"My name is Meryl. I live in what I think you would call the Poor District."  
  
"That's not what we call it, but I know what you mean. Alright, let me see your leg." Meryl pulled her dress up to her thigh so that Bilbo could examine it. "It doesn't look too bad, Meryl. All it needs is some cleaning and bandages. Frodo, soap and bandages, please." Frodo brought over the items and Bilbo soaked the washcoloth, put soap on it and said, "Now Meryl, this might sting a little." Seeing Meryl's nod, Bilbo put the washcloth on her leg and washed the wounds. Then he took the bandages and bandaged her leg appropriately. "Now for your arm. Please roll up your dress sleeve." Meryl did as she was told. After examining it for a few minutes, Bilbo said, "Would you please grab my finger and squeeze it? Thank you. It looks like your arm is just bruised. It's not broken. Im just going to do the same thing as I did for you leg. It shouldn't hurt too much. Frodo, can you please get me some ice in bags for her bruises? I'll need about five of them." Frodo hurried out of the room. "Now Meryl, would you be so kind as to tell me what happened? I will not force you to tell me and if you'd rather I didn't know, you don't have to tell me."  
  
"Well, I was walking home from somewhere and basically, some one beat me up. It's no big deal. It's nothing to get upset over. It happens all the time." Meryl looked a bit uneasy when she said this, so Bilbo left her alone.  
  
Frodo walked in with the icebags. Bilbo took them from them and gave them to Meryl. "Here, Meryl. Take these and put them on your bruises. Every ten minutes take them off. Then put them back on after ten minutes. Are you feeling better?" Meryl nodded. "Would you like me to get you something to eat?"  
  
Meryl hesitated, then nodded. "If you have a piece of bread, that would be lovely."  
  
Frodo and Bilbo looked at each other. Frodo said, "How about a sandwich, potatoes, and tea? That is what we had."  
  
"Yes, that would be nice." After Frodo and Bilbo left to get her her food, Meryl shook her head. *That's more food than I have had in one meal in my whole life. I don't think I'll be able to finish it.* When Frodo came in with the food on a tray, Meryl asked, "Do you always eat this much? I mean." Meryl suddenly realized how rude that must have sounded.  
  
Frodo laughed and put the tray down on her bed. "I suppose you aren't used to eating this much. I can cut the sandwich in half if you'd like, then we can save the other half if you decide you aren't hungry enough to eat it." Meryl nodded, and Frodo went into the kitchen to get a knife. Meryl almost hit herself when he was out of sight. *How could I have been so rude! It's not exactly polite to ask if they always eat this much! It makes it sound like you are accusing them of being pigs, which they most certainly are not! And Frodo laughed at me! He must think I am stupid now!* Frodo came back in with the knife, cut her sanwich in half, and reminded her that she could take the icebags off now. Then he left the room. Meryl picked up her fork and took a tiny bite out of the potatoes. Then she took a bigger bite. Then a bigger bite. Pretty soon, she was eating each potato in one bite. *These are the best potatoes I have ever tasted. Tomorrow, I'll have to ask where Bilbo and Frodo get them.* Suddenly, the thought occurred to her that she was going to stay overnight at Frodo's house. The very prospect of it almost made her squeal.  
  
After finishing all the potatoes, the whole sandwich, and draining the teacup, Meryl put the empty tray on the nightstand next to her bed and lay down. She thought about all that had happened that day and it all seemed too good to be true. She yawned and rolled over. Within minutes, she was in a deep, dream-filled sleep. Frodo came in to get her tray. Seeing her asleep, he took the tray off the nightstand and blew out the candle, leaving her to sleep peacefully.  
  
There it is! I think this chapter might be my best yet. Please Review! Thank you so much! I think chapter 5 will be coming soon! I'll work on it tomorrow. I know how it feels to wait and I hate it, so I will try to keep posting new chapters every day. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Kidnapping

AN: Just to let you know, I have nothing against the name Ginger. But for the purposes of the story, someone doesn't like the name. Oh, and I hope you can follow the story. It's kind of hard with all the conversations.  
  
Chapter 5: The Kidnapping  
  
Rose threw back her covers. It was about midnight and her father had just fallen asleep. She sneaked out of bed, reached under it, and pulled out the suitcase. Making sure her father wasn't in the hall, she pulled out the leather sack and slid the suitcase under the bed again. Then she tiptoed out into the hall, she peeked into her father's bedroom to make sure he was still asleep, and opened the front door slowly, so it wouldn't squeak. She went outside, and shut the door, being careful not to get her dress stuck in it. Then she took off into the darkness. *I should have thought of this sooner! Father will never know that I left! Now, where to begin my adventure. It has to be somewhere exciting, where no hobbit has gone before. BAGEND! Then I can really see if they have jewels in there!* Striking up her courage, Rose walked off into the total darkness towards Bagend.  
  
*Maybe I should have brought a candle or something. It's a bit dark out here.* Rose felt something grab her leg and she immediately became acquainted with the ground. Rose, out of reflexes, reached down and slapped whatever was holding her.  
  
"Ow! Ya shouldn'ta hit meh that hard! I weres jus' tryin' ter help ya!" A young hobbit crawled out aof a bush and stood in front of Rose. "If yeh had gone any farthe' yeh woulda ran righ' into a trap for mouses!" Rose looked at the child in amazement. "Why yeh ogglin' me like tha'?"  
  
"I'm sorry, little one, but you look half-starved. When was the last time you ate?" Rose's eyes had adjusted to the light and she saw that the boy was very skinny, as hobbits go. "Do you need some food? Where's your parents? Do they know that you are so skinny? Have you always been like this? Do you have brothers and sisters? Are you alright?"  
  
"Gah, lady! Quit peltin' questions at meh! I can only answeh one at a time anyway!" The boy looked both confused and astounded at Rose's inquisitiveness.  
  
"When was the last time you ate?" Rose decided to ask what she felt was the most important question first.  
  
"Yesterday."  
  
"What's you name, little boy?"  
  
"Why you call me a boy?"  
  
"Aren't you a boy?"  
  
"Quite the opposite, maam."  
  
"You mean you are a girl?"  
  
"That' wat I sayed."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Agatha."  
  
"So, Agatha, where are your parents?"  
  
"At home."  
  
"You mean your parents don't care if you're out at this time?"  
  
"Nah. I get most of teh food tha' we eat, so they don' care what I do, just as long as I keep bringin' 'em food."  
  
"So you bring all the food to your family?"  
  
"Do yeh got a hearin' problem, lady?"  
  
Rose was taken aback by this question. "No, what makes you think that?"  
  
"'Cause you always askin' meh the same ol' questions ovah and ovah again."  
  
"I'm sorry. I just want to make sure of what I heard. Do you need some food?"  
  
"D'ya got any with yeh?"  
  
"Well, no. Oh why am I bothering with such a little brat?" Rose continued up the road toward Bagend, completely ignoring the little girl standing by the side of the road. Then, something wrapped around her leg again. She turned around and was about to scold Agatha for grabbing her again, when she saw that the person holding her wasn't Agatha. He was taller than Agatha was and bigger around the waist. Rose tried to scream, but no noise came out of her mouth. Soon, she had ropes wrapped around her and was being dragged down the street by her kidnappers.  
  
"I think we got outselves a rich one here, Judy."  
  
"Don't say my name in front of her, you fool!"  
  
"Sorry, Judy."  
  
"What did I just tell you?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"You'd better be. We're almost there, just keep a good hold on that rope. As soon as she wakes up, she's going to want to know what's going on. You did knock her out, right?"  
  
"Ummm.. ya."  
  
"You didn't, did you?"  
  
"Ummm.. nope."  
  
"How could you?" The girl stuck her face into Rose's. "How long have you been awake, girl?"  
  
Rose figured that this would probably be a good time to tell a little fib. "I only just woke, maam. Would you be so kind as to tell me why I am all roped up?"  
  
"It's none of your concern. What's your name?"  
  
Again finding this a good time to fib, Rose replied, "My name is Ginger."  
  
"Ginger? That's a funny name. Who are your parents. You know, the people who gave you that awful name." Judy sneered at Rose.  
  
"I never knew them."  
  
"Good. That means no one will notice that you're missing."  
  
"Oh, someone will notice. I have lots of friends."  
  
"Yeah right. How could a parentless hobbit have friends?" Judy looked right into Rose's face. "Or are you lying to me?"  
  
"I wouldn't lie to my kidnappers." Rose glared right into Judy's face just to prove her point. "Now, if you please, get these ropes off of me and let me go."  
  
"Oh no, that won't be necessary. We don't want to end the party early, do we?" Judy laughed a horrible, wicked laugh.  
  
Rose panicked. She wasn't in the mood for a party with these hobbits. "AAAHHHH!" She screamed as loud as she could and started kicking furiously and flailing her arms wildly around, hoping to hit her kidnappers. Her legs make contact with someone's arm. She heard a scream, but she didn't care. The only thing she was concentrating on was getting away from her assultants, and quickly. Rose could hear Judy yelling. She guessed where the male hobbit's arm was and bit it as hard as she could. She heard another scream and instantaniously the male hobbit let go of the ropes, allowing Rose to squirm away from the two hobbits and into a nearby bush.  
  
Judy and the male hobbit were still fighting with each other and hadn't noticed that Rose had gotten away. They continued their conflict until suddenly Judy said, "Hey, where's Ginger?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Well look for her, you fool!" And with that, Judy and the other hobbit were gone down the road looking furiously for their lost victim. Rose let out a sigh of relief and crawled back onto the road.  
  
"I told yeh that I was tryin' ter help yeh an' that any farther yeh woulda run into a trap fer mouses." Rose looked up and saw Agatha standing over her.  
  
"What do you mean, Agatha? I am not a mouse."  
  
"Judy an' Johanathon consider everyone who ain't like them mouses. You ain't like them. You're nice and they're mean." Rose wasn't exactly used to other hobbits, as her father had always kept her confined to the limits of ther garden in her front yard, and wasn't quite sure if Agatha was telling the truth.  
  
"Are you sure, Agatha? How do I know that you aren't just kidding?"  
  
"Have you been around a lota hobbits?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then you wouldn' be able teh tell."  
  
Agatha started to walk away, but Rose stopped her. "Agatha, where do you live?"  
  
"Jus' up teh road 'ere."  
  
"I'm a bit lost, would you mind if I stayed the night at your house?"  
  
Agatha looked unsure. "I'm not sure if a rich hobbit like yerself would like stayin' in my home. It' all small-like, you know."  
  
"I don't mind at all."  
  
"Alrigh' then. It's right 'round this corner." And with that, Rose and Agatha walked off into the darkness.  
  
I really hope you liked this. It's a little hard to follow, but I think it's readable. Pleeeaaassseee Review! I need Reviews! I can't write without reviews! Thank you so much ( 


End file.
